splat_timfandomcom-20200215-history
Splat Tim Apocalypse
Splat Tim Apocalypse is the final Game in the Morgz Mum or 2nd Saga of the new Splat Tim series. It is the game where Morgz Mum Finally Dies. The cover of the game shows the opening scene. Story The Game Begins With Splat Tim Driving Home After the events of Splat Tim: The Reign Of Little Tay. He has blood splattered all over him, Bruises on his chest and a gash on his face. suddenly, he hears an explosion go off in the distance. the explosion shockwave sends his car flying several meters into the air. he jumps out mid air, lands on the road and watches as the car lands on the ground and explodes. he notices that when he fell, blood went everywhere on the road, but that it was better than dying. but the he notices something else. everything around him is on fire. he then sees someone walking out of the flames. Morgz Mum. "Thats right Splat Tim. I blew the entire world up. Now Die, Bitch!" Splat Tim quickly draws his gun before MM can shoot him, though, and he shoots her in the shoulder. blood sprays everywhere, and she falls on the ground. Splat Tim picks her up and throws her into some fire, but she does not die. She screams in pain than shoots frantically everywhere. she falls back out of the fire and onto the road. "Splat tim *cough* you stupid fucking shit." she begins shooting at splat tim. Splat Tim must deal enough damage to her with the gun. they then do a hand to hand combat fight and splat tim ends up cracking Morgz Mums neck. Splat Tim, Unaware what to do now, looks around at all the land burning up. he steals the Motorbike Morgz Mum came on and drives off. he gets to Inkpolis, relieved to see everyone still alive. only a few are unconscious. Captain Cuttlefish is initiating an evacuation to outer heaven, the one place not affected by the explosion. When Splat Tim informs cuttlefish that he has killed Morgz Mum, Cuttlefish is happy, but informs Tim that the explosion was not caused by Morgz Mum and that she was just showing off and being a bitch, and that it was caused by Jake Paul, who survived the events of Trouble In Youtube, and wants revenge for Splat Tim pissing on him after knocking him out of his own airship. Suddenly, Some Jake Paulers, Jake pauls new militia, fly over inkopolis in fighter jets. Splat Tim hops into the Splat Plane 2.0 and flies off into the sky to murder the shit out of them. He flies next to a fighter jet, sticks his pistol out, and shoots the pilot in the head. the level begins and its just your typical aircraft videogame fight. after that some paratroopers drop out of the planes. Tim cant let them get to the ground so he jumps out of the plane and starts shooting them with his KRISS vector, making it rain blood all over Inkopolis. Splat Tim lands to find an armored car with a mounted mini-gun on the top shooting everywhere. he shoots a flare gun at the window, blowing up the car from the inside. the driver flies out, still alive, and gets into a Mazda and starts driving away. Splat Tim gets in his golden Lambo and starts driving. he picks up Splat Tina, gets her to drive, then leans out of the window and starts firing his KRISS vector at the Mazda. a militia soldier leans out one of the windows and starts firing back, but Spat Tina swerves the car, dodging it. Splat Tim then fires at a weak spot, making the car burst into flames. it does a skid, but then the left side blows up, making it fly into the Lambo, sending Splat Tim and Splat Tina flying through the window. they land on the asphalt, then run back to the ship where Cuttlefish is initiating the evacuation. All the evacuees are on the ship, and Cuttlefish is fighting of some Militia. So Splat Tim kills them for him. Splat Tim, Splat Tina and Cuttlefish get on speedboats to go to Jake Pauler Mountain to kill Jake Paul. they arrive and Splat Tim gets his KRISS vector and walks into the mansion, going on a murder spree. He Finds Jake Paul and grabs him, smacks his head against a wall and throws him into a TV, electrocuting him. But Jake Paul pulls out a Deagle, firing at Tim. Tim dodges and Splat Tina stabs Jake in the side with a combat knife. Splat Tim throws Jake out the window and off the mountain, and watches as he splats on the ground. he shoots at the splatter to make sure Jake is dead, then goes back to Inkopolis to do a rebuild. Gameplay It plays EXACTLY like the previous game as most assets are transferred from there Trivia * This is considerably one of the most violent splat tim games * This is the third game where Splat Tims Main weapon is not a Pistol, The second being revenge of squiddy and the first being Splat Tim X.